


The Only Thing that Looks Good on Me is You

by blueabsinthe



Series: Transcontinental [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Come Shot, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Sharing Clothes, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes home from practice to find Teddy has chosen to sleep in his old university alumni jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing that Looks Good on Me is You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Bryan Adams song of the same name, because I'm hilarious like that.

Matt has a few simple rules in his apartment: 

1) Shoes must be removed in the entrance hall  
2) Dishes must be left in the sink basin, or put in the dishwasher, not left on the side of the sink  
3) No clothes left on the couch.

They have, of course, all been violated by one, Teddy Purcell, who Matt found buried under his bedroom blankets when he got home from the last Rangers practice before playoffs started. 

He had wandered inside his apartment, tossed his keys into the awaiting dish on the small entrance hall table, and immediately noticed Teddy's bag dumped haphazardly on the floor. Matt wandered into his kitchen, and after pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge, he felt his lip twitch in amusement when he saw Teddy had left a glass and a small plate by the side of the sink. 

Matt was almost expecting there to be some evidence of Teddy's clothes on his couch. And, as he shuffles off to his couch, sure enough, Teddy had left a sweatshirt, jeans, and shirt in a messy pile. His shoes peek out slightly from under the couch.

He makes his way to his bedroom, running a hand through his damp hair as he goes. He finds the bedroom door slightly ajar, and he opens it the rest of the way as quietly as he can. Teddy is buried up to his shoulders in Matt's comforter, sprawled in the middle of the bed. 

Matt feels a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he approaches his bed, and tugs the comforter down to Teddy's waist, and as his eyes flit up Teddy's back, he chuckles when his eyes land on the bold red lettering across his shoulder blades. 

_GILROY_

The letters are both evenly stitched and spaced. The edge of the number '97' on the arm indicating Teddy had decided to pilfer his old university alumni jersey.

Teddy makes a sound and rolls onto his back, his eyes fluttering as he finally opens them. He rubs sleepily at them, before he registers Matt has curled his body next to him.

"I can see you wasted no time making yourself at home, duckling," Matt said, fingering the ties on the jersey Teddy wore.

Teddy rolls onto his side, and pressed a kiss to Matt's forehead. "I got cold. Besides, I happen to think I look better in your jersey."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Teddy brushes a stray strand of hair from Matt's face, and sighs in contentment as he stares into the matching blue pools of Matt's eyes. "Miss me?"

Matt runs his fingers down Teddy's side, smiling as he curls his fingers around Teddy's hip and tugs him closer. "Always," he breathes, before he grabs Teddy by the back of the neck, and kisses him.

Teddy's little mewls of pleasure are cut off by Matt's mouth, and he moves his hands so they are on Matt's back now, pulling him up and over him, his weight pinning him to the mattress. He has his hands fisted in Matt's hair, tugging the strands gently, as Matt lets his lips skim down the side of his neck, before they nip at his collarbone. "Matty …"

"Shh, duckling," Matt whispers, mouth still against his collarbone. "We still have plenty of time to … oh, _fuck_ ," Matt finishes, as he feels Teddy's exploring fingers palming his dick through his jeans. 

"Come on, Matty," Teddy urges, his hands busily working the zipper down on Matt's fly, before his fingers are sneaking past the thin cotton of his boxer briefs to grip him. 

"You never were one to take things slow," Matt teases, before he sits back on his heels, and busily tugs Teddy's boxer briefs down his legs. Teddy has managed to get himself into a sitting position, his hands reaching for the hem of the jersey, before Matt's hands curl around his wrists. "Not so fast, duckling." 

Teddy laughs and lets his hands fall away from the jersey. He lets Matt push him back against the pillows, and watches as Matt tugs off his jeans, boxer briefs, and shirt, before he is leaning over Teddy, arms braced on the sides of his head. 

"Matt, I swear to god if you don't fucking get on with it soon, I will -"

"Oh, duckling, I could never stop with - oh, fucking hell, Teddy -" Matt's voice trails off as Teddy hooks his legs around his waist, arching his hips up so he can grind against him.

Matt trails a line of kisses down Teddy's jaw, across his collarbone, down his chest, and he nips lightly at Teddy's shoulder as he feels Teddy's fingers tugging at his hair. 

"I know you're dying to fuck me while I'm wearing your jersey, Matt … so come the fuck on -"

Matt's eyes flit up to Teddy, and he has to smile at the thin sheen of perspiration at his temples, and across his chest. "Y'know, you still look stupidly attractive even with your feathers trimmed," he teases, hand coming up to rest on Teddy's short-cropped hair. 

"You think I'm stupidly attractive anyway. Now, come on," Teddy says pointedly, tugging Matt back up to him. He bites on Matt's earlobe, whispering _Come on, Matty_ , over and over again. 

Matt's hand fumbles around in his nightstand drawer until he locates the bottle. Teddy snatches it from him. 

"You're going too slow," Teddy practically growls, as he snaps the lid open. Matt watches as Teddy slicks up his own fingers and slides two fingers into himself. 

Matt pauses, watching Teddy intently, the condom packet still unopened in his hand. He can't stop watching the way Teddy twists his fingers, stretching his opening. Teddy bites on his bottom lip, his other hand trembling as it balls into a fist on the sheets. 

"Get on with it, Matt," Teddy grits out, hips arching up slightly. 

Teddy's words seemed to snap Matt out of his haze, and he manages to get the condom out of its packaging, before he rolls it on, and slicks it with lube, before he leans down and licks a long line up Teddy's cock. Teddy practically bites through his bottom lip as Matt's tongue circled the head of his dick.

"Jesus fuck," he says through gritted teeth as he pulls his fingers out, and lines himself up with Matt's dick.

Teddy keens as he feels Matt enter him slowly, his mouth moving over Teddy's, swallowing any cries Teddy has at the sensations that kick through his system. Matt shifts, before he thrusts hard into him. Teddy grips Matt's arms tightly, and he bites down on Matt's lip, wrapping his legs around Matt's waist.

Teddy comes first. The white hot heat coating Matt's chest causing him to come undone. He has his mouth pressed against Teddy's ear as he shudders his release. Teddy runs his fingers through Matt's hair, his other hand making small circles on Matt's back. 

"Told you I missed you," Teddy manages, a smirk forming on his lips. 

Matt chuckles. "I never doubted you for a minute."

Teddy sighs and shifts underneath Matt's weight. "Y'know …" he starts, a teasing lilt to his tone, "I think I might've packed one of my old jerseys."

Matt presses a kiss to Teddy's forehead. "You'll be the death of me." He climbs off his bed to discard the condom, before he comes back, laying on his side, blue eyes bright as he watches Teddy shuffle closer to him.

"S'not my fault you're easy," Teddy quips, mouth pressed against Matt's collarbone. 

Matt brushes his lips against Teddy's forehead, and smiles. "I've missed you."

Teddy mumbles in agreement, and lets himself stay wrapped in the warmth of Matt's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr (feel free to follow): [blueabsinthe](http://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)


End file.
